Guitar Lesson
by 4 seats right
Summary: With his family out of town for the weekend, Ichigo finally has the house to himself. Oh wait, he doesn't. Hoping she'd stop bothering him, a guitar lesson didn't sound like such a bad idea. Mature (Kinda, no Explicit Scenes) RUKIA X ICHIGO ONE SHOT. COMPLETE P:S i suck at summaries so just read it. Remember to review.


**Guitar Lessons**

_**Herro… **_

_**First off, thanks for reading. This is going to be a one shot, no spoilers whatsoever. Anyhoo, Enjoy :) Rated M for Mario.-. SPOILER(I lied hehe) : AFTER SS ARC. Rukia comes back, this takes place between the bount and SS arc. Alright story time.**_

Finally, the weekend arrives!

"Aaah, home sweet home" I said, entering my room.

I kicked of my shoes, not really caring where I threw them and pulled of my socks with my toes. The sweat from before made it somewhat of a challenge, but I managed. It was a relatively hot day, but the reason I was sweating was because of gym class. Honestly, I'm sure I get enough exercise already killing hollows and swinging that big ass sword around. But, let's leave those thoughts for some other time. With my Dad and Sisters gone out of town, I have the whole house to myself, even if it is for three days. I inhaled audibly, and exhaled a long, relieved sigh before jumping onto my mattress and began drifting away. The sweat started cooling, and my bones started to loosen up. I began drifting off. Peace at last.

Thud!

"Oh, you're already home" said a voice

Ah yes, how could I forget? I wasn't going to be alone this weekend. Nor was I going to able to relax. I guess a part time Shinigami doesn't get a day of.

I kept my eyes close, grunting in acknowledgment. I heard footsteps coming closer, and knew I had to face her.

"You could say hi" said Rukia

I looked her way, slightly opening my eyes. She stood with her arms crossed in her, well, my sisters uniform. I huffed slightly and turned to face the ceiling.

"Whatever." I heard, before she walked away.

Rukia. You'll never learn I guess. I'm not one of those guys who's nice to little brats like you. Why does she expect me to greet her anyways, I let her sleep in my closet, sit beside me in school and, um, I practically SAVED her life. What more does she want? Well, it doesn't really matter. I should really quite worrying about her. But I often wonder what made her come back. Maybe she's in love with me. I chuckled lightly, which seemed to have caught her attention

"What's so funny" I heard from beside me.

That's odd. I thought she went inside her "room".

"Nothing" I responded blandly

"Then why'd you laugh?" she asked, pressing on

"Because, I felt like it" I replied, sitting up.

I looked in her direction, she seemed unconvinced. What a pain, honestly. She walked towards my bed with an annoyed expression on her face. She stood at the edge, tapping her foot.

"What?" I scoffed

"Tell me why you laughed" she asked, once again, albeit more sternly this time

I looked at her with a "are you kidding me" sort of look. She seemed serious.

"Go away" I said, lying back down

I felt the mattress sink at my feet, did she just get on. I became alert, sitting up against the frame of the bed. She sat on her knee's looking at me attentively. Was she still expecting me to answer? Wow, talk about annoying. I decided to answer with a question

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to steer the conversation away.

"I'm not leaving till you tell me. I know it's about me" she said scooting closer.

She sat beside my knees now, wearing a frown. I started to get pissed off; I didn't want her intruding in my personal space. Its bad enough we have to sleep in the same room. Without warning, I slid my foot in her direction knocking her of. What I thought was a clever idea turned out to be a stupid mistake. Being on her knees, she was sure to fall backwards. I guess grabbing onto my shirt was a reaction, but pulling my down with her was on purpose. We landed with a loud thud on the ground, but luckily she broke my fall

"Mph" she muffled

I seemed to have been crushing her

"What was that?" I asked sadistically.

The size difference between her and me was a pretty wide gap so I had the upper hand here, or so I thought. She somehow managed to lift me up of off her turned the tables on me. I could hear her teeth gritting against each other as she positioned herself on my stomach.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" she yelled.

That's a stupid question.

"Me? What the hell's wrong with you, why'd you waltz over to my bed and sit like you owned the place?" I said angrily.

"Well, I wouldn't have if you'd just tell me. Jeez, why do you have to be such an asshole all the time?" she said in rebuttal.

We stared each other down for a while, waiting for the other to give. Our looks were unchanged for a good minute or so, before my face grew weary from the freak show expression I had put on

"Pfft, whatever" I said, before resting my head on the ground.

She loosened her grip on my shirt and sighed. She really was tiny; I could barely feel her on top of myself. It was at that moment I realized the position we had been so comfortably been in. I waited silently for her to get up of me, not wanting her to know I was in distress. She didn't budge. I looked up at her; she sat unknowing of what was going on in my mind. Her legs spread beside my ribs, her fists balling up my shirt. But what made me most uncomfortable was the fact that I could feel butt on my stomach. She bobbed up and down in the same pattern as my breathing. I could ever so slightly feel the soft texture on my stomach. Shinigami or not, she was a still a girl.

"How long are you gonna sit like that?" I asked, turning away. I hoped to god I wasn't blushing.

Her angry expression turned to a shocked one. She blushed slightly and relaxed a bit, placing her hands flat on my chest, pushing herself of.

"Now, unless you want me to kick your ass again, tell me why you laughed." She said, more calmly this time.

Sigh, there was no escaping it. I place my hands underneath my head, as I worded the answer in my head.

"Say, Rukia. Why'd you come back here?" I asked.

She didn't answer, instead she turned away.

"Well, because you probably would have been dead without me" she said softly.

"Is that so" I taunted

Her mood changed abruptly

"Please, I know you missed me" she said teasingly.

Missed her? Did she really think that? I was about to let loose a speech about how wrong she was, but decided to end it with a sarcastic response.

"Oh yeah, totally." I said, getting up.

She smiled victoriously, knowing she had successfully pissed me of. I couldn't care less. I walked over to my bed, let lose my body weight and fell with a loud thud. The mattress deflated underneath me, but took shape after a while. I peeked through one eye; Rukia was climbing back up into the closet. I accidently caught view underneath her skirt. She wore a simple piece of underwear, but that was enough to get my blood rushing. I couldn't stop myself from ogling her. I traced her all the way up from her feet, traveling along her thighs to her petite ass. The creamy white complexion only made things worse. I felt a hard on coming so I immediately turned away, scolding myself on the inside. Seriously man, what the hell are you doing? I blocked the thought completely, replacing it with old memories of my friends and school days. I remembered the times me and Chad, well, just me, had to fight those assholes of. The times when I beat the crap out of those punks who kept playing around with that kid's grave. I felt proud inside, knowing I helped a lot of people. The previous thoughts dispersed, and I felt a snooze coming, and I didn't want to stop it. I drifted away into a nice relaxing sleep.

**Time Lapse, It's night time now**

"Ichigo" I heard faintly

What. What time is it, how long did I sleep? My body felt weak, and my mouth dry. The disgusting taste of saliva made it a little easier to want to get up. I opened my eyes slightly to see Rukia standing beside me

"What?" I yawned.

"Wake up?" she said, I could hear her more properly now.

"Why…" I asked, turning away

"I'm bored" she responded.

Do I look like a clown or something? Now she expects me to entertain her to.

I turned to face her, she had changed her clothes. I couldn't recognize what she was wearing. Whatever it was way too big for her. I opened my eyes wider, trying to figure out what she was wearing. It was a sweater, or should I say, MY sweater. I was right; it was too big for her. It drooped over both her shoulders, revealing her pointy shoulders. My eyes scanned her profusely, noting down her features. She usually dresses pretty modestly. She had a pretty petite figure, but not that bad. Other than that, she was pretty cute, in a cat like sense. Damn it, stop it man. Wait, how was she managing to keep it on? Definitely not with her boobs. Wait what the hell. Why was she wearing my clothes?

I got up violently, placing my hand on her head. She shrunk down like a mushroom

"What are you wearing" I asked inquisitively. I had hoped I was wrong.

"A sweater" she replied casually, swatting my hand off.

"My sweater" I corrected

"… And?" she said, unknowing of her atrocity. Although I may have over reacted a bit.

"Funny thing about my sweater Rukia, Its MINE" I emphasized

"I threw your sisters clothes in with the laundry, how long were you expecting me to wear them?" she asked, crossing her arms

The sleeves hung over her arms; I looked down to see how far it reached. It was around four inches of the ground. I suppressed an upcoming chuckle and got up.

"Well, I don't care, take it off" I said unknowing of what of what I said.

She started blushing and looked away.

I looked at her curiously, and then realized.

" I I MEAN" I stuttered but was cut in between

"If you loved it so much how come you never wore it" she asked, attempting to change the subject.

"It's not that… never mind. Keep it" I said wanting to end it.

She nodded slightly, and then turned to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"I'm bored, I'm going out for a while" she responded simply

"What if a Hollow comes while I'm not around" I warned, before finally getting up of off bed.

"How long are you planning to keep me here" she asked, seeming a bit angry.

She had a point. But, if a Hollow did attack, she had no means of defense. I was in no mood of going out with her, so I scanned the room for something, anything which could occupy her. TV? She enjoyed it as much as I did, but no. Food? Not really hungry. My eyes frantically searched the room, and landed on the wooden instrument lying in the corner for God knows how long. She seemed to have caught my gaze and asked

"I've always wondered, what is that anyways" she asked, walking away from the door

"Oh, that's my guitar" I answered, walking towards it

She stuttered a bit while trying to pronounce it, but managed. I shot her a look; she looked at me curiously, cocking her head to side.

I placed my hand on the neck, lifting it up. I applied a little too much force, it swung upwards; I forgot how light it was.

"So… what does it do?" she asked curiously

"You play it" I answered, realizing how stupid of an answer that was.

She still seemed confused, obviously. This could keep her occupied for a while. I carried the guitar over to my bed, blowing of the dust from the neck and body. Luckily, the strings didn't rust. I cradled it in my arms, reminiscing the times I used to play this baby. I ran my fingers along strings; I shuddered a bit, the felt gritty. It had been a while, ever since I became a Shinigami, I can't remember the last time I played it. But, learning the guitar was like riding a bike. Once you get the hang of it, you can't forget. My fingers instinctively placed themselves on the strings. It felt… nice, sort of nostalgic. I looked up to see Rukia was waiting patiently for me to do something.

"Come here" I said, motioning her to come towards the bed

She walked cautiously, was she afraid of the guitar? Jeez.

I almost laughed out loud when I saw her eyes bulge when I played a simple chord. She must have thought I was a magic or something

"How did you do that?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Magic" I responded jokingly. She actually seemed to believe me.

I played a couple of chords with a mundane strumming pattern, but the surprise in her eyes was getting sort of… adorable? But, as I played casually, I got some time to look at her reactions, but more so, at her. Her purple eyes seemed to be glued on the guitar, her mouth half open. It would have been funny if she started drooling. But other than that, she was a pretty girl. The way her hair fell over her face, portioning it, or the how her head popped out of the oversized sweater. I never bothered to notice her, even though she's pretty close to me. I felt kinda glad she was here, and not back in Soul Society. It was pretty obvious I didn't save her as a favor. I did like her, obviously, we were a team. But, just maybe. She seemed to hang on every note I strummed. Her eyes didn't revert back to their original size, and she sat stiffly, as if I was a teacher. Hang on…

"You want me to teach you?" I asked, muting the strings

"You can do that?" she asked, her excitement seemed to grow by the minute.

It was pretty rare to see her like this, although granted she isn't aware of the real worlds things, she usually picks up pretty quickly. But then again, she couldn't open that juice box…

"Sure I can" I said calmly.

She almost jumped up of the floor. She reached her hands out to grab the guitar; I realized she hadn't even touched it. I smiled slightly at the fact that the guitar may have been a little bigger than her. I got up of the bed, and switched places with her. She sat on her knees on my bed, and I finally gave her the guitar. With extreme caution, she laid it gently in her lap, marveling at the sight. I stared at her, was she serious? She seemed a little too excited; it literally had been lying in my room for ever. She never hesitated to try out my stuff before.

"Now what?" she asked, looking up at me with impatient eyes.

"Hmm, first of all. Learn to hold it" I said, adjusting it in her hands.

Her hand just barley reached the sound hole, which granted was kind of cute. Come to think of it, the whole situation was cute, mostly because she had a hard time holding it.

"Like this?" she asked, resting her elbow over the body.

"Close enough" I said, not wanting to dishearten her.

"Alright. Now what?" she asked once more

"Well, I'm not really sure where to start. But I guess I'll give you an introduction." I said sighing

I proceeded to tell her the names of the strings, parts of the guitar and so on. She hung on every word, listening attentively, but I noticed she was bobbing up and down slightly. The excitement really was getting to her. After five minutes of lecturing her about the boring stuff, I said something which almost made her yelp

"Alright, let's play" I said, exhaling after that long speech

She replied with a grin. Honestly, the only time I see her happy is when there is something Chappy related, or one when she draws on of her "masterpieces".

"Now, take these three fingers and place them there" I said, signaling her with my own fingers

She shuffled a bit, but placed them on the right strings.

She tried bending her fingers, placing them on the assigned frets. My dad taught me, I don't know who taught him.

"Alright, now press them tightly and strum" I said

She did so, but played a couple of sour notes. They buzzed loudly, her face saddened a bit. I sighed a bit, knowing this was going to take a while. She pulled her fingers of after a while

"It hurts" she said pouting

"It'll hurt the first few times around, but you'll get used to it" I reassured.

After a couple of minutes, I started to lose a little hope; she would repeatedly pull her fingers of to take a break. We needed a change of pace. I thought about it for a while, what could possibly help her. Bingo. I could help her

"All right, move a bit" I said, getting up of the floor

"Why?" she asked, scooting.

"Because, an idiot like you needs professional help

She frowned at me before swearing, but moved nonetheless. I stood for a while, was I really going to do this? Well, if it'll keep her from leaving the house. I got up on my bed and sat behind her. She immediately turned to face me and said

"What are you doing?" she asked, scooting further away from me

"Like I said, you need help. So, I'm going to help you" I said pulling her in a slowly.

She searched my face for intent, but turned around after a while. I groaned a bit, but placed myself into position. I opened my legs and let them hang of the bed, positioning them around her so she wouldn't be touching me. She sat in between, studying the guitar. I reached my hands over her shoulders and grabbed the guitar, ready to teach her once more.

"Alright, listen up. You need to place your fingers as close as you can on the edge of the fret." I said, taking her hand into mine.

I fondled around with her fingers a bit, forcing them onto the strings.

"I can do it myself, ya know" she said, looking over her shoulder

"Yeah, I'm sure." I responded sarcastically.

Her tiny hand seemed to be engulfed in mine. I grabbed other hand and ran it across the strings.

"And that, is how you strum" I said, making her play a simple D chord.

I looked over her shoulder; she had a pleased grin spread across her face, feeling proud of what she played. I let go after a while, letting her play it on her own. After successfully strumming a simple pattern, she jumped backwards a bit, crashing against my chest.

"Your still here?" she asked teasingly.

"Haha, very funny" I scoffed.

She didn't move from that position, must have been tired after sitting like that for to long. She took a break leaning against my front unknowingly. I felt her body heat emitting, which made me feel a bit uncomfortable. The thoughts of before came rushing back, which made me blush slightly. All the thoughts dispersed as soon as her hair came in contact with my face. I snorted the ticklish strands out of my nose. I was about to tell her to get off, but caught scent of her hair. Least to say, it smelled amazing. Not like mine, or my sisters. Maybe she bought her own shampoo? Or maybe it was her OWN scent. I accidently took a long swig

"What are you doing?" she asked, muting the strings abruptly

Crap. What the hell WAS I doing anyway?

"You need a shower, you stink" I said hurriedly, hoping she'd buy that

I received a sharp elbow in my side because of that. I gasped hard, wanting to hit her back, but realized the guitar could break.

"You know, maybe if you were nicer to girls you wouldn't have been all alone by now" she said mocking me

I felt sort of bad after that, but I wasn't going to let her know. For some reason, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about her. The thoughts returned once more, I felt my breathing deepen. My heart raced, I had to do something to rid myself of these feelings, or perhaps fulfill them once…

"You smell… nice, I guess" I said lowly.

She turned to look at me blankly, but smiled after a while

"See, was that so hard?" she said proudly before turning back.

I couldn't help myself anymore. Being this close to her was making my head spin. I felt dizzy, so I rest on the back of her head. Her soft hair covered my face; I got a much more concentrated whiff of her scent this time. I felt comfortable, not realizing what I was doing

"And you feel… nice" I said, not really caring

"O…kay" she said, slowly turning my way.

I let my head slide down to fall on her exposed shoulder. I hummed lowly, feeling almost every single vibration travel up my throat. At this point she placed the guitar beside the bed, and started to turn to face me. I held her in place by grasping her arms firmly. I wasn't going to let this opportunity pass. I didn't care about the result; I was living in right now.

She shuffled a bit underneath my grip, trying to free herself

"What are you doing?" she asked, wiggling around.

I didn't respond. Instead I planted a soft peck on her neck, which made her jump a bit

"What!?" she yelped

"Rukia… Shut up" I growled before kissing her once more

She wouldn't stop budging, so I had to up my charm. I moved my lips to meet her collar bones, running my tongue along the protruding bone. I pulled her in closer, releasing my grip on her arms and wrapping them around her body

"Stop…" she said, moaning softly

I opened my eyes halfway to look at her face. She had a burning red color sprawled across her cheeks. She seemed embarrassed, but didn't really attempt to stop me. Occasionally she would purr softly

"Why?" I asked, before returning to her collar

She didn't respond, instead she moved her hand up to my hair, tugging it slightly. To me that meant "Go". I grew bored of her collar, and moved up to her neck, trailing saliva all the way over. I felt her warm neck shrub against my nose, and her small fingers brushing through my hair. I didn't want to stop, not yet at least. Let's see how far she was going to let me go.

After covering every inch of her delicious neck, I removed my lips and relaxed for a while. She looked back at me with surprise, but didn't seem to mind. I didn't feel her pulling away. I tightened my grip on her body, and started to lean on her, pushing her down onto the bed. I then turned her around to face me. I took in every detail of her face before continuing. I guess the best feature was, obviously, those violet, dazzling eyes. They looked directly into mine, I felt my heart beat increase, I wanted to turn away but couldn't, she was just so alluring. She on the other hand, still seemed shocked of the position we were in. I lowered my gaze towards her lips, which seemed dry. That shouldn't be

"Wha-" she said before I moved in.

Her sentence got cut short, I found I much better use for her tongue as opposed to spewing dumb ass questions. I kissed her softly at first, not wanting to force my way in. She had her teeth shut, not allowing me to enter. I realized this was going to be harder than I thought. I broke the kiss and lifted her up slightly, the sudden movement opened up her mouth. She gasped before looking at me awestruck. My expression remained unchanged

"I told you… Shut up" I said once more, slipping my tongue inside

I watched as expression changed from shocked to daze. Her eyes lowered slowly, and then shut completely. I swirled my tongue around, getting a good flavor of hers. She on the other hand, made no moves. I grow bored; it wasn't any fun when she wasn't participating. I pulled of and to my surprise she said

"Why'd you stop" she asked, huffing heavily.

"Maybe because I don't like kissing a dead fish" I responded sarcastically

She looked ashamed, but I couldn't blame her. I realized maybe she wasn't so familiar with this stuff, but then again, the only experience I've had is comic books.

"Just, try moving a bit" I said, placing my hands on her shoulders.

"Wait, your not do-" she said, getting cut of once more

This time she seemed livelier, and didn't really try stopping me. She grabbed my shirt, pulling me downwards. I pulled upwards and hovered over her, not wanting to crush her. The position was a little awkward. I pulled her up hastily, not wanting to break. She was pretty light, so it wasn't really a challenge. I sat upright, resting my back on the bed frame. She climbed up on top of my lap, spreading her legs around my waist. Maybe she wasn't so inexperienced after all. I ran my fingers through her hair, caressing her softly. She pulled of slowly; I heard the gentle smacking of lips as she released. A strand of saliva kept us connected. I felt her warm huffs of breathe on my lips. I kept my eyes lowered; only being able to see those luscious lips. They had a shining glint on them now. I felt her saliva drip down my lips. Her sitting on top of me was more than I could handle, but I knew one wrong move would guarantee her trust me to be gone forever.

"Was this part of the exercise?" she said chuckling.

I smiled slightly, trying to calm down a bit. Her taste lingered in my mouth, which was more than enough. I looked up to meet her eyes, and felt a sort of euphoria release within me. I was so lucky to have such an amazing girl with me at all times. I must have looked pretty dumb gawking at her like that

"Stop staring, idiot." She said, knocking my head playfully.

I chuckled softly, and then pecked her on the lips once more before pushing her off. I should have taught her the guitar a long time ago. She got up of me and crawled over to the guitar

"So, where were we?" she asked

Oh right.


End file.
